


Long Distance

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [540]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/25/21: “quick, rainstorm, talk”Theme Week: Travel
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [540]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/25/21: “quick, rainstorm, talk”
> 
> Theme Week: Travel

“I’m waiting out a rainstorm under the awning of,” Stiles paused to read aloud, “ _Cho’s Market_ , so thought I’d give you a quick call.”

Derek smiled. This was Stiles’s third “quick” call that day. His genius computer skills had put him on the other side of the country.

They’d already discussed things like the status of the job in prior phone calls. They both knew by heart the details of Stiles’ flight home in just two more days.

There was only one thing to talk about.

“I miss you,” Stiles said.

“I miss you,” Derek echoed, hearing the distant rainfall.


End file.
